danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Webster
'''Tara Webster '''grew up on a farm in the Australian countryside, dancing barefoot in wheat fields and dreaming of becoming a professional dancer. She is naive, sensitive, and completely unprepared for life at the ultra-competitive National Academy of Dance. To succeed in Sydney, Tara will have to overcome homesickness, brutal criticism, a spiteful roommate, and an endless stream of embarrassing moments -- most of which involve her crush, Ethan. The other students have far more dance training than Tara, but despite the odds, she is fiercely determined to make her dreams come true. Relationships Kat Karamakov Tara meets Kat for the first time in episode 1 as for the rest of the characters. They first meet when Tara is searching the Girls changing room. Kat as a joke tells her the wrong way, leading Tara to change in the Boys changing room. However a real and strong friendship begins. Tara and Kat will encounter some problems: Tara falling for her brother, Tara cheating on Ethan by kissing Christian. But they eventually reconcile. Abigail Armstrong Tara first befriends Abigail because they are roommates, but after Abigail shows her true self, they remain apart. Even if sometimes Abigail shows really sweet sides of her, she always does bad things to Tara. Abigail is very nervous in season 1 that Tara might become a better dancer than her. In season 2, Abigail shows her nice and sweet side to Tara but, Tara dislikes Abigail after last year. Ethan Karamakov In the first season when Tara first sees Ethan she falls in love with Ethan while Ethan, acts like he never met Tara before. The two start to go out but, Christian and Tara begin growing closer and Tara cheats on Ethan by kissing Christian. In Series 2 Ethan is mad at Tara because she chose to spend the summer holidays with Christian rather then him. Ethan ends up leaving to go overseas and forgives Tara and they become friends again. Christian Reed Tara and Christian were paired up for a trust project together but, Tara and Christian were not interested in learning about each other. When Tara was about to get in a fight with two boys, Christian comes to Tara's rescue and saves Tara before getting hurt. In season 1, Tara and Christian start going out at the end of season 1 but then they break up because when she broke her knee she didn't know what she wanted so he thought that she did but just didn't want him. They started gowing out again when Christian went to Tara's house for the Christmas holiday but then some episodes after they went on a "pause." When they where on a "Pause" Christian kissed Kat, then Christian realized that it wasn't a break they needed they needed to break up because he was starting to gain feelings for Kat and then a few episodes later after they where both isolated from her she gave Kat permission to date him. Grace Whitney Tara and Grace are good friends but, at a peformance, Grace takes over Tara's solo dance leaving Tara and the other girls angry at Grace in a later episode. Tara and Grace end up being good friends as Tara believes Abigail broke her pointe shoes when it was actually Grace. Tara moves in with Grace after this incident but doesn't stay there for long as she is expelled. When Tara is excepted back into the academy, she and Grace are better friends than before, and Tara goes back to rooming with Grace. Sammy Lieberman Tara, Sammy and Kat all are a group of best friends. In season 1, Sammy and Tara creates a pros and cons list on Sammy's laptop and sends it to Tara's laptop. When Kat and Tara lock Abigail in Abigail and Tara's room Abigail finds the Pro's and Con's list and sends it to the whole school. When Abigail and Sammy were dating, Tara was still nice to Sammy. In season 2, Tara and Sammy are still great friends. Trivia *Tara was expelled from the Academy in 'Backstab'. *Tara suffered a broken back in 'Breaking Pointe'. *Tara grew up on a farm ever since she was little. *Tara usually takes care of a young kangaroo on her family farm. *She broke her wrist jumping off hay when she was 5. *Her idol is Natasha Willis Karamakov. *In Season 1, Tara was the worst dancer in ballet and in hip-hop, she was number 59. Quotes *"If I try too hard to copy her path, I might miss my own." *"I know that in another life I can fly." Gallery Tara's Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters